Mischief in NYC
by Roguejones
Summary: A drabble I started a couple days ago because it wouldn't leave me alone. Sorta canon, sorta not. Loki is under house arrest in NYC and finds a friend to have fun with. Mostly smut, if I'm being honest. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes waitressing is bullshit.

You get creepy fuckers grabbing your ass, rude, pompous assholes that either try to flirt or argue their way out of the bill, the same questions and answers over and over, all with a big, fake smile plastered over your face.

But some days, very rare days, waitressing at a popular pub in New York City can be unexpectedly amazing.

Thea ponders this revelation with a smirk as she takes a long drag from her cigarette and leans back against the brick wall beside the back door to the pub.

'The Nordic' is the name of the pub where she works and Thea doesn't usually mind working there but after three years, she has been considering quitting waitressing altogether. That is, until tonight when a large group rented out the party room in the back of the bar and she found herself serving drinks and food to a bunch of rowdy Asgardians.

Thea grins to herself as she takes another drag from her smoke.

That Thor is a well-packaged piece of man candy.

She thinks to herself as the back door of the pub opens again and a dark figure hurries out into the alley across from her.

The man in the dark suit turns slightly and Thea sees that it's the dark-haired, quiet Asgardian that has been hiding in the corner booth of the party room all night, away from the others. She brought him a few glasses of wine, but he hasn't said more than a handful of words to anyone all night. Even Thor tried to rile him up and join the raucous party to no avail.

"They getting too much for you?" She asks with a chuckle and the man turns fully towards her as he straightens the lapels of his black suit jacket.

"Indeed." He says and takes a step into the light as she takes another drag of her cigarette.

Seeing his face in the street light, Thea's smile drops and she narrows her eyes.

"Hey, didn't you try to enslave the planet a few years ago?" She blurts out suddenly and the man raises a dark brow at her as he adopts a resigned expression.

"There were extenuating circumstances… but yes, I did try. Aren't you the barmaid that has been refilling my wineglass all night?"

Thea's eyes go wide, and she ignores his condescending comment, as her mind begins to whirl. Loki's eyes zero in on her cigarette.

"Does shortening your already miniscule lifespan by inhaling burning tobacco satisfy you in some way?" He asks with genuine curiosity that is tainted with arrogance.

Thea takes one last drag of her cigarette and stubs it out in the metal coffee can at her feet, beside the door. She eyes him, wondering how this man could possibly be the same one responsible for the Battle of New York, before she shrugs and responds.

"Only physically. I hate the thought of them, but my body craves the nicotine."

She watches Loki roll her words around in his mind before a smirk forms on the corner of his mouth.

"Well, as much as leaving my brother to pay for the cost of my wine is a mildly amusing thought, you have made my night slightly less painful, therefore I will offer you payment of a different sort."

Thea's eyes narrow in suspicious confusion and Loki chuckles as he takes another step towards her, lifting his hand to lightly press against her temple. She feels a brief but pleasant jolt through her body and sees a flash of gold for only a moment. She tries to blink away the spots in her eyes and sees Loki a few steps away again.

"What the hell was that?" She asks irritably, undecided whether to be outraged or not at his touch.

Loki shrugs as he looks down at her half pack of cigarettes in his hand.

"I have rid your mind and body of their addiction to these things." He says, examining the pack in his hands. Thea is confused and shocked and takes a second to examine herself inwardly, checking if she feels any different as Loki pulls a cigarette out and puts it between his lips. Summoning fire from god-knows where, he lights it and takes a deep pull of the smoke as he turns back to Thea.

She watches the Asgardian grimace at the taste of the smoke and toss the cigarette into the coffee can at Thea's feet as he exhales.

"Uhhh… Thank you…?" She says dubiously and Loki chuckles to himself as his eyes land on the name tag on her black work shirt.

"Thea?" He asks with a knowing smirk before speaking again.

"Greek, I believe. God's gift." He says with a laugh as her steps forward into her space again.

Warning bells are sounding in Thea's head as Loki gets closer, but she holds her ground and crosses her arms over her chest to eye him warily.

"Are you?" He asks with a badly smothered grin.

It takes Thea a second but then she gets his meaning.

"Ah, because you're the '_God_ of Mischief'?"

Thea tilts her head and holds Loki's eyes.

"I've read a few books on Norse mythology." She says as she steps closer still to look into his eyes with a challenge.

"Hey Loki, didn't you fuck a mare and end up with an eight-legged colt for a kid?"

Thea watches the cockiness drain from his face, but the teasing glint is still in his eyes before he looks up to the stars in annoyance and laughs humourlessly. When he looks back to Thea, he sighs audibly.

"No. In my youth, I preferred the company of animals over people and my brother thought it a great joke to tell everyone I had a more… intimate relationship with them." He explains in an irritated tone but then he smirks genuinely and continues.

"I did have an eight-legged horse though. When I was first learning magic, I would practise in the stables where I could hide from my brother and his rowdy gang of bullies. A pregnant mare and her colt suffered the consequences of my fumbling attempts at magic."

Thea ponders his words as she looks up into his oddly handsome face.

"Huh. That makes a lot more sense. Was Thor really that much of a dick?" She asks and Loki laughs loudly.

"Yes. He and his gang of _warriors_ delighted in my discomfort." He pauses to think and then scowls as his eyes flicker to the back door of the bar.

"It seems they still do."

Loki seems to snap out of his introspective thoughts and looks uncomfortable with his over-sharing as Thea watches him back up a step.

"You're not anything like I would have expected you to be." She says pensively and Loki's guarded expression solidifies.

"And what did you expect, mortal?"

Thea raises an eyebrow at his distancing use of 'mortal' and goes on.

"Well, for a guy who tried to enslave the human race and blow up New York by way of an alien invasion… it just doesn't fit the description of the man in front of me. I'm kinda picturing a quiet, Emo kid that read books and played Dungeons & Dragons."

She says with a smirk as Loki shakes his head once and very seriously answers her.

"I never played with dragons."

Thea smothers a smile at that but then her face drops.

"Wait, dragons are **real**?!"

Loki doesn't answer her, and she mutters to herself.

"Now I'm just picturing scenes from the Hobbit in scary detail."

"The Hobbit?" Loki asks and Thea waves a hand at him.

"Oh, it's a book." He nods in understanding.

"No what I meant was that you were painted as such a villain after the Battle of New York, that I…"

Suddenly Loki is towering over her and his face is an inch from hers. The power and intent in his voice makes Thea's knees want to buckle as she stares up into his hard, green eyes.

"**WOULD YOU RATHER I COMMAND YOU TO KNEEL BEFORE ME!**"

As quickly as it happens, Loki is backing away from Thea and returned to his calm, teasing demeanour. Thea takes a second to make sure her heart is still beating and then stares fearfully at Loki as she tries to catch her breath.

"Is that closer to what you expected of me?" He asks snidely and Thea lets out a long breath.

"I guess. Now I'm trying to figure out if I'm terrified or turned on, to be honest."

Her response takes Loki by surprise and then he laughs and shakes his head as Thea gives in to her own laughter.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to serving steins of mead to my brother and his comrades?" He asks, motioning towards the bar.

Thea nods but pauses as she turns to the door.

"Are you leaving? If you come back in, I could probably find a better wine than the crap I've been serving you." She says with a laugh and Loki smiles at her.

"Another time. Thor is fairly consistent when he finds a place that he likes. Perhaps next time he drags me out for drinks and revelry, I won't be quite so apprehensive."

He says with a small bow of his head in her direction as he backs away down the alley.

"Ok. Well, until then." She says with a smirk and steps backwards inside the door and towards the hearty roars of the muscle-bound God of Thunder.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So, Hi! I started this a couple days ago and I don't know if I'll keep going past the few pages I already have written but let me know what you think and if you think it's worth me continuing. **

**Cheers.**

Thea can't help being slightly more excited to get to work for the next couple weeks and she tries not to over-analyse herself as she spends a little extra time on her hair and makeup for work. She curls her long, dark-blonde hair and choses a darker red lipstick to go with her smokier eye makeup.

She knows she's being ridiculous and the few extra bucks in tips doesn't make up for the extra unwanted attention she receives from the creepier male patrons, but it does give her a bit of a confidence boost, so she keeps doing it.

It's almost exactly two weeks since her impromptu conversation with the darker Odinson when she sees him again. 'The Nordic' is packed with Frosh week kids and Thea is almost at her limit of douche-y college guys grabbing her or crowding her space with drunken come-ons as she tries to do her job.

One such jacked-up, drunken creep is actually following her around the bar as she delivers drinks and when she leans over to place a drink on a table, he grabs her hips from behind and makes a crude comment that she only hears a part of, in her shock.

Thea snaps around, ready to punch the fucker in the face and call over the bouncer, when she finds the man already on his knees in front of her with a very painful look on his face. Thea looks up at the man holding the sleazebag on his knees with seemingly zero effort and finds Loki looking at her with a question on her face.

Thea smiles at Loki and waves over the closest bouncer.

"He needs to leave." She says as she pops a hip to plant her fist on and glares down at the beefy idiot. "And never come back."

Loki stands the man back up and murmurs something in his ear that Thea can't hear, but the drunk man's eyes glaze over weirdly before Loki passes him easily over to the bouncer. There's a nod of thanks from the bouncer for Loki, and a loud cheer from all the surrounding tables when the guy is escorted out. Thea smiles at the uncomfortable look crossing Loki's face and she leans forward to speak in his ear.

"My break is in ten minutes. If you grab a seat back in the closed party room, I'll meet you there?" She asks and Loki inclines his head before leaving her to finish delivering her drinks and get another waitress to cover her tables while she takes her break.

Loki is leaning on the small, private bar of the party room when Thea finally manages to disentangle herself enough to take her break and snags an extra order of onion rings from the kitchen.

"Hey." She says with a friendly smile as she plunks herself onto a barstool beside Loki, places her onion rings on the bar between them and reaches into her bag and stills her hand.

"It's been two weeks since you did your addiction-breaking mojo and I still reach for my smokes at every break out of habit. Thea swivels on her stool to fully face Loki and smiles up at him.

"Thanks again for that by the way. And for your help with the creep in there."

Thea rolls her eyes in disgust at the memory and then focuses back on Loki.

"So. What did you say to him anyway?"

Loki smirks to himself.

"Well, the next time he thinks about being so disrespectful to a woman, his brain will illicit the same pain response that I inflicted on him earlier."

As he speaks, Thea's smile grows until she is beaming at him.

"That is amazing. I wish I knew how to do magic." She says idly as she munches on another onion ring.

"Humans are not built to handle magic well, with the exception of a select few. It does come in handy every so often though." He says with a wicked smile as he waves a hand and the noise from the front bar goes silent.

Thea laughs with delight.

"I'm glad you came back, Loki." She says in a sultry voice and then grins at him.

"You're not going to yell at me this time though, are you?"

Loki grins and drops his eyes.

"I do apologize about that. The attack on New York is still a bit of a sore point for me." He says and Thea swears he looks almost bashful.

"I made some foolish choices that lead to my being mind controlled by an intergalactic madman. He used me in an attempt to seize Earth for his own purposes."

She smiles sweetly at Loki's sad, thoughtful face and holds out the basket of onion rings to him.

"Forget it. I probably shouldn't have said anything."

Loki takes an onion ring from the offered basket and studies it dubiously before popping it into his mouth and making a pleased little grunt. He shifts and leans one elbow on the bar to turn fully towards Thea and he pins her with the same scrutiny before speaking.

"So, you've gotten a good deal of my history at this point and turnabout **is** fair play." He says leadingly as he raises an eyebrow inquisitively.

Thea cringes comically but shrugs after a second.

"Alright, what would you like to know?"

Loki seems to drag out his pondering of her question to make her squirm, but he finally chuckles.

"You don't seem to lack intelligence or knowledge and yet you work in this den of libations and poor manners. Why?"

Thea's smile slips as she glances away from his piercing gaze.

"Ohh you know, it's the typical poor orphan story. Blah blah. I'm a girl so I got all the wrong kind of attention. Blah blah. Bottom line is I work here because I need the money and I don't have to take my clothes off to earn it."

Thea can feel Loki's eyes on her face as she stares at her onion rings for a moment before inhaling deeply through her nose, pasting on a fake smile and meeting his gaze, daring him to pity her.

Loki studies her face with this new insight.

"Do you have aspirations other than serving mead and fried foods?"

"Of course. Nobody _wants_ to be a waitress for the rest of their lives."

Loki steals another onion ring and waits for her to go on.

"I like history. I really like the idea of knowing something that the rest of the world has forgotten."

Thea looks up from her reverie to see Loki staring at her thoughtfully.

"What?" She asks with a slight blush and Loki leans in, touching the bottom of her chin with a cold finger as he ghosts a kiss across her lips. Thea's eyes are barely closed before it's over and Loki is stepping back again.

"You're the first human I've met, that I actually enjoy talking to." He says and then seems to shake himself and changes the subject.

"I found and read that book you mentioned at our last meeting. The Hobbit."

Thea swallows thickly and rolls with the change of topic, smiling at Loki as she grabs another onion ring and tries to settle her body back down from the surge of lust that just shot through her.

"What did you think?" She asks and they start a detailed conversation on the different aspects of the book.

After a few minutes, Thea sighs, stands from her stool and gathers up the empty onion rings basket.

"I have to get back out there but this has been really nice, Loki."

He looks as though he is mentally wrestling with something, before he speaks again.

"Perhaps we could have a longer conversation some time when you aren't working." He suggests and Thea smirks at him before leaning up on her toes to press her lips to his cheek. She backs away again towards the noisy bar.

"I think I'd like that. I'm covering the lunch shift tomorrow for a friend, but why don't you drop by here after two and we can go somewhere."

Loki inclines his head in agreement.

"Until tomorrow, Thea."


	3. Chapter 3

Thea was finished her shift at The Nordic at 1:30 but she wants enough time to change out of her work clothes and fix her hair and makeup before Loki arrives. She's applying a coat of lip tint when another waitress walks into the employees lounge to tell her that 'there's a hot guy in a suit waiting for her out front'.

A little thrill runs through Thea and she grins at Melissa's assessment of Loki as she grabs her stuff to leave.

Loki is standing at the bar, talking to a very attentive bartender when Thea walks up. The hot bartender named Luke just sighs when he sees Thea and with one last longing glance at Loki, he leaves them.

"Hi. Ready to go before Luke starts asking if you swing both ways?" She asks with a laugh and Loki has an unsure look as he gives her the 'ladies first' gesture and she walks towards the door.

Out on the sidewalk, Loki asks for clarification on the phrase 'swing both ways' and then laughs heartily when Thea explains.

"Well, I have had male lovers in the past, but I must say, I mostly prefer females."

He says with a raking gaze that has Thea's heart rate kicking up and she grins, giving Loki a sideways glance.

"Don't tell Luke that or he'll never stop trying to seduce you."

They both laugh at that and Thea steers them in the direction of Central Park.

Crossing the road, Thea grabs Loki's hand and tugs him in the direction of Bethesda fountain. She leads him through the tunnel, stopping to toss a couple coins into a musician's open case, and then they are on the wide promenade in front of the fountain.

"This is my favourite place." She says as she pulls Loki by the hand towards an empty bench.

"Why is that?" He asks as he settles onto the bench beside Thea, keeping her hand in his as he leans in to speak close to her ear. Thea can feel goose-bumps cover her arms and neck from the sound of his voice and feeling of his sweet breath on her skin.

"Because I like to people watch and the people here are almost always happy. Like this couple in front of the fountain. He's got that vibe. Watch." She says knowingly and Loki waits for something to happen.

After a moment of talking and smiling, the slightly paunchy man by the fountain takes the woman's hands in his and Loki glances over at Thea and hears her whispering to herself.

"Here we go."

And predictably, the man gets down on one knee and opens a small velvet box towards the suddenly tear-streaked woman.

Thea giggles beside him and Loki smiles indulgently at her before nudging her arm and gesturing to another couple on the other side of the fountain from the newly-engaged couple.

Thea looks at the people Loki pointed out and then back to him with confused look. The girl is so overly excited about the proposal and the boy is rolling his eyes at her reaction as he stares at his phone.

Loki smiles wickedly and Thea watches his hand moving slightly before she snaps her attention back to the couple. She sees the boy trip on something non-existent and end up on one knee just as his girlfriend turns back towards him.

Loki is cackling with glee as they watch the blood drain from the boy's face and his girlfriend squeals with surprised delight.

Thea can't help the deep belly laugh that bursts out of her and soon she and Loki are wiping away tears of mirth. When Thea can finally speak again, she playfully whacks Loki's arm.

"Did you do that?" She accuses with grinning approval and Loki just shrugs.

"That was awesome. I haven't laughed that hard in forever. Makes me wonder what other naughty activities I could get up to with you around." She says in an impish voice as she quirks an eyebrow in his direction.

Loki smirks and lifts his free hand to Thea's jaw to turn her face to his as he leans in.

"Yes, he is good for a laugh on occasion." A strong voice says from behind their bench and from an inch away, Thea watches Loki's easy smile fade and his eyes shutter as Thor walks up and claps a heavy hand on his brother's shoulder. Loki leans back again and slips his hand from Thea's as Thor keeps speaking.

"But sadly, my brother is not supposed to be out in the city unsupervised." He says as he squeezes Loki's shoulder, making him wince.

Thea looks to Loki for clarification and Loki stands up to brush off Thor's grip.

"I may have hood-winked my guards and made an escape earlier today." He says without a trace of remorse and Thor glares at his brother.

"You know the rules, Loki. You are permitted to stay in this city only under constant supervision by S.H.I.E.L.D. I apologize if he bothered you, Mi'lady."

Thea stands with a confused and confrontational expression.

"He wasn't bothering me." She says as Thor grips Loki's arm again and pulls him away.

"Wait. Is he under house-arrest or something?"

Thor turns his face towards her and smiles indulgently.

"Something like that." He replies without slowing down.

Thea glances at Loki's resigned expression and jogs a few steps to whip around into Thor's path, effectively stopping him.

"Well, is he allowed to have visitors, or does he have to have a chaperone for that as well?" She asks with more attitude than is probably wisely directed at a god. Thea holds Thor's gaze but can see Loki's eyes darting between the two as Thor considers.

"Visitors were not specifically forbade." Thor relents and Thea is smirking victoriously as she whirls to loop her arm around Loki's elbow and lightly tugs him out of Thor's grasp.

"Very well, but we must return to the apartment to appease the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents."

Thea has a smug smile on her face as Loki tucks her hand in closer to him and they follow Thor through the park.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry for the delay. Enjoy!**

Loki and Thor's apartment turns out to be the penthouse of one of Tony Stark's buildings.

"Wow." Thea says, whistling at the impressive floor space and furnishings of the flat from her vantage point at the front door.

"I mean if you're going to be on house-arrest… damn, this is the house to be confined to."

Loki walks Thea inside and starts giving her a tour like there isn't a handful of angry agents trying to get in Loki's face and berate him for giving them the slip and another few trying to stop him from leading Thea inside.

"Who is she?! She isn't cleared to be here? Jones, find out all you can about this girl…"

Thea tunes them out and just grins stupidly as Loki guides her towards, what turns out to be, the study. Loki shuts and locks the agents on the other side of the door with a flick of his wrist before releasing Thea's arm.

She starts flitting around the room, taking in the massive bookcases filled with every kind of book she could ever want to read. She looks back at Loki in wonder and he smiles at her.

"Have at it, but remember we are being watched." He says as he points out the camera in the room.

Thea ignores the surveillance and starts hopping up and down, deciding where to begin.

"I feel a bit like Belle from Beauty and the Beast, when the Beast shows her the library. Oh my god, there is an actual ladder for the bookcase. Damn, I may have a new favourite place."

Loki strolls up closer to her and snaps his fingers to materialize a leather-bound book into his hands.

"The true history of Asgard."

Thea drops her handbag to the white-tiled floor as she fixates on the book in Loki's hands. He gently passes the tome to her and she glances up sadly.

"Oh, I wish I could read this."

Loki places a hand on the book's cover and closes his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and smiling as he turns away to find a book for himself.

"It should be in human English now."

Thea doesn't have to be told twice and nearly jumps over the back of the massive, sunken, white leather corner-couch to lie on her stomach and start reading.

Loki chuckles and abruptly disappears for a moment before blinking back into the room, beside her. He lays a platter of cheeses, bread, fruits and the like, on the coffee table and then joins her on the couch as she starts firing questions at him about Asgard.

Some time later, Thea is munching on a grape with her head resting on Loki's thigh and the book propped on her knees, still asking questions while Loki reads a book in some unrecognizable language.

"Okay so Valhalla is just one _place_ in Asgard and that's where the Valkyrie's take those who fall in battle to basically drink and fuck and fight for the rest of eternity?" Thea asks and Loki looks up from his book to consider her question.

"More or less. In his youth, Thor loved sneaking into Valhalla for as long as possible before Odin would send the royal guards to drag him out. He even tried bribing the guards to let him stay longer."

An idea pops into her head and Thea lowers her book to the couch and looks up at Loki with a mischievous smirk.

"So, you never snuck in there? It never piqued your curiosity?"

Loki, picking up on teasing undertone in her voice, lowers his book and narrows his eyes at Thea with amusement.

"I really didn't find it necessary to start a brawl just to get myself a drink or a willing bedmate." He says and Thea holds his intense green gaze as she shifts around to kneel beside him on the couch.

"Oh really? So how then would you go about finding those things then?" She asks leadingly and Loki snaps his book shut and tosses it aside to take Thea's hand and lightly tug her closer as he looks at her with a question in his eyes.

Thea lets Loki slide her over onto his lap and she slips her arms around his neck.

"Those things just seem to find me from time to time. He says as Thea lowers her face to his and finally Loki's lips are pressed to hers and he kisses her gently. The feeling of him is making Thea dizzy and forget her newly hatched plan as the kiss deepens. She moves her kiss down Loki's jaw to his ear and starts whispering.

"You can teleport, right?"

She feels him quirk his head and then nod slightly before she goes on and tries not to lose the plot while giving his earlobe a nibble.

"What if we take this to your bedroom, turn out the lights and then teleport out of here to have some fun in the city?"

Loki grips Thea's face in one hand and tips her head back to press his cool lips her throat and murmur.

"Is this not _fun_?"

She can feel his smile against her skin and a small whimper escapes her when she feels his strong hands on her bare ribcage, bunching up her shirt.

"Oh, it is, but how many opportunities will you get to give those agents the slip with them watching you like a hawk?" She whispers as her eyes close involuntarily and she starts wondering why she's trying to go anywhere except straight to his bed.

Loki turns them sideways slowly and lays Thea down on soft bedsheets.

"Wait, what?" She says aloud as her eyes pop open to see that they are no longer in the study and she is lying in the middle of an enormous, soft bed with Loki still kissing his way down her neck to her chest.

"You _did_ say something about my bedroom, did you not? I hope it's alright." He asks as he ceases his kisses to look up at Thea for a moment.

Thea laughs loudly and pushes Loki off her to kiss him again and then keeps nudging him backwards until he's lying back against the pillows and soft green bedspread. Thea crawls up his body until she is completely over him and whispers again.

"Kill the lights and let's get out of here before I change my mind."

Loki grins up at Thea.

"Oh, I like you."

Thea rolls her hips into him, eliciting a small gasp from him and she grins back.

"Clearly."

Loki chuckles as he lifts a hand in the air to snap his fingers and the room is plunged into total darkness. The next moment, Thea feels a bit dizzy realizes she's now standing with her back pressed against a rough surface as Loki continues kissing her. She smiles against his lips as she feels the night breeze and grips the collar of his shirt to pull him off her with a laugh.

"We can pick this up later, if you behave." She tells him as they share a dark look.

"I thought the point was to _mis_behave."

Thea laughs and steps sideways out of Loki's arms to see that they are in the tunnels in front of Bethesda fountain. She walks backwards a few feet and beckons Loki to follow her with an outstretched hand.

"So, what should we do on this jailbreak? Food, drinks, crime or sex?"

Loki takes her hand and lets Thea lead the way.

"All of them. Obviously."

Thea laughs as she thinks for a second and then gets a devious look in her eyes.

"Ok well we can grab some street food and hit a liquor store before trying to sneak our way into the last Zumanity show of the night."

Loki follows by tilts his head in confusion.

"'Zumanity'?"

Thea laughs seductively.

"You'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N A slightly different perspective for a moment. Enjoy!**

Agent Thomson has been working for S.H.I.E.L.D. for a few years now and takes his new assignment to keep the trickster god out of trouble very seriously. Which is why it really pisses him off to have been duped by the slippery fucker this morning.

"Are they still reading?" He asks Agent Monroe, sitting at the monitors, as Thomson walks into the room to start his twelve hour shift. Monroe snorts.

"Nah. They read in the study for a few hours and then started making out and Loki 'poofed' them into his bedroom to screw. They've been in there for about four hours now. I think they're asleep."

Thomson glances at his watch and then narrows his eyes at the black screen that shows Loki's bedroom. He sits heavily on the vacant chair beside his partner. He trusted Monroe to do her job, despite her being new, but after Loki gave them all the slip this morning, Thomson is paranoid.

"We can't see anything in his room? Sound?" Thomson asks and Monroe gives him a pointed look.

"Wanna get your freak on, Thomson?" She says with a chuckle and then flips the switch to pick up the sound for the room.

The silence that follows makes Thomson's trepidation grow as he reaches over to switch on the night-vision setting for the room camera. The screen shows a grainy image of an empty bed and Thomson shoots to his feet.

"MotherFUCKER!"

Monroe is staring aghast at the screen as Thomson gets on the radio to alert the other agents.

"Where's the brother?" Thomson barks at Monroe and he sees her ears turn pink as she answers immediately.

"He's in the weight room."

Thomson just stares at her and Monroe stands from her chair to glare back.

"Don't judge me. It's been a slow year." She says as she reaches across the console to flick more switches and check all the other rooms in the apartment.

"Whoa. That's quite the dress. Uh, sir?" She says and Thomson stops talking on the radio to look at the monitor with Monroe. The screen shows the study and Loki pressing his new friend against a bookcase.

"Well… they're back. Are they gonna…? Yup, they're really just gonna fuck right there against that bookcase."

Monroe stands from leaning on the desk and nods as she watches.

"I guess you can call off the dogs since they're back. Where did they get a boa?" She asks in a confused voice as a muscle in Thomson's jaw twitches.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay shorter chapter but SMUT WARNING for the next couple chapters. Enjoy.**

Backstage, after the Zumanity show ends, Thea is giggling euphorically as she wriggles into a stolen costume dress of mesh, sequins and nothing else. Her night of debauchery with the god of mischief has turned into the best night of Thea's life and she has no intention of letting it end any time soon. She barely has the 'dress' pulled down over her hips before Loki is spinning her around and pulling her up against him for another breath-stealing kiss. He has been sneaking kisses all night and sometimes she gives him a bit more than a kiss before laughing and tearing herself away to engage in whatever naughtiness they are presently invested in.

But this time, Thea doesn't stop or pull away with a laugh.

Thea kisses Loki back with fervour and presses herself fully against him as she drapes her stolen red boa around his neck to pull him even closer.

"Your place." She murmurs against his lips and seconds later they are back at the apartment and Thea laughs when she opens her eyes to see the study instead of Loki's bedroom.

"I think you missed."

Loki takes a distracted glance around and grins as he pushes Thea up against the closest bookcase.

"Did I?" He says as his hands grip Thea's thighs under her scandalously short dress and he tosses one of her legs over his hip to grind his erection against her. Thea moans loudly and kisses Loki back with renewed fervour, letting the red boa drift to the floor, as she urges him on.

"I promise that no one will see your hidden treasures but me, Darling."

Thea is almost past caring as she slides a hand down between them to cup his impressive bulge, making Loki moan into the skin of her collarbone. Taking the sound as encouragement, Thea fumbles with the button and zipper of his pants in a sudden rush of impatience and lust.

Freeing Loki from his pants, Thea doesn't even question where her underwear disappeared to as his hands smooth down her thigh, lifting her other leg to wrap them both around his waist.

After an entire night of foreplay, Thea feels almost faint when she feels the tip of Loki's erection slide over her swollen lips.

"Be warned, my dear, this is merely an appetizer. I intend to feast on you for days."

And with those words, Loki slides inside her and Thea throws her head back to screech his name. Loki starts pumping hard and fast and Thea just hangs on as best she can as she feels her orgasm building quickly.

"Oh. God. Yes. Don't. You. Dare. Fuckin'. Stop." She manages to get out as she threads her fingers through Loki's soft hair and grips it tight. With a tug, she forces his head back and holds his gaze as she tumbles over the edge, screaming her release for the entire apartment to hear.

Before her body has the chance to go limp, she's falling onto silk sheets again with a grinning Loki still inside her and Thea laughs at the change in venue.

"That is an amazing gift you have."

Loki smirks up at her arrogantly.

"To which gift are you referring, darling?"

Thea kisses him around her smile before responding.

"Definitely both."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Ok long chapter and these two are pretty much naked the whole time. Smut warning and Loki turns blue. No idea where to take this story after this. Any suggestions are welcome.**

Through heavily lidded eyes, Thea sees Loki flick his wrist in the direction of the security camera and the device is pointed at the ceiling of his bedroom. Then he's back to covering her chest in hot, wet kisses as he starts peeling the stolen dress from her body, moving within her in slow, languid strokes, as he uncovers the rest of her skin.

Having come down from her high slightly, Thea decides to start giving as good as she got, so she shoves Loki's shoulders back and off her. He was kissing her stomach and is startled enough to look confused as she manoeuvres him around. Thea looks down at Loki sprawled across the bed below her and grins.

"Is this no longer to your liking, Darling?" He asks curiously as he raises an arm behind his head to cushion it while he watches Thea takes control.

"Oh, it's more than amazing, but I prefer to be more of an active participant than a passive recipient." She says as she rips open the front of his black dress shirt, sending buttons flying across the room. Thea holds Loki's intense gaze as she lowers herself down to lick a wet trail from his navel to his collarbone, stopping to bite down on his left pectoral, making him groan in pleasure.

Thea kisses Loki's soft, cool lips long and hard as her hands slide the rest of his shirt over his shoulders. Her hands drift down to where he's tucked himself back into his black boxer-briefs and Thea is confused momentarily when she realizes his pants are now gone.

Thea looks back up at his smug face and raises an eyebrow.

"That is _such_ a time-saver."

Loki laughs heartily until he feels Thea's mouth on the outside of his boxers and then his eyes close on a gasp. She kisses the outline of his dick under his tight black boxers as she watches his reactions and her hands peel the fabric down and out of her way.

Thea always loves this part of a new relationship. Exploring each other to find the little things that drive them crazy and everything is new, exciting and intense. Though she keeps forgetting that Loki is actually an alien from another world, she loves the novelty of Loki's slightly cooler skin against hers.

Thea's head suddenly pops up as a thought strikes her.

"Hey, do aliens like the same kinda sex that humans do? I mean I know we're… physically compatible, but maybe you need something… different?"

She asks, quirking her head to the side as her hand continues caressing his dick.

Loki's chest starts to shake with laughter as he sits up slightly and reaches a hand down to still hers as he nudges her gently away from her ministrations.

"I assure you that everything works basically the same in this form." He kneels in front of her and cradles her face in his cool hands and kisses her lips sweetly.

"This form?" Thea asks after a moment, narrowing her eyes in confusion at Loki and he tilts his head at her curiously.

"You know that I was not born in the form of an Asgardian?"

Thea is staring at him in the dim lighting as she processes his words.

"I know that you are the adopted son of Odin and Frigga, but I guess I assumed you were adopted from another Asgardian family."

Loki's face freezes in an awkwardly pensive expression for a moment before he drops his hands from where they were touching Thea's arms and cautiously continues.

"I was born a Frost Giant in Jotunheim but was cast out to die because I was so small. Odin found me when he conquered the planet and brought me back to Asgard to raise me as his son."

Loki pauses to gauge Thea's reaction.

"Frost Giant?" She asks, giving nothing away, and Loki nods slowly.

"Yes. My true form is more… blue." He says and watches Thea's eyes go wide for only a second.

"Blue?... Like a smurf or that Avatar dude?"

It's Loki's turn to be confused.

"Like… ah,… blue." He finishes lamely with a slightly frustrated sigh as Thea nods and thinks.

"Can I see?" She asks suddenly, taking Loki completely by surprise.

"You… want to see my true form? Do you think that wise considering the fun we were about to have?"

Thea takes almost a full minute to think over his question and she finally shrugs and looks down at her nakedness.

"Well it's only fair, seeing as you've seen about every inch of MY true form." She says with a tension-breaking giggle.

Loki looks apprehensive but rakes his eyes down Thea's body with a lustful smirk.

"Very well."

He moves back a foot or so on the bed and Thea steels herself for a few seconds before realizing she didn't need to. She slides across the bed on her knees towards a very wary looking Loki and finds herself biting the side of her bottom lip as she drags her gaze over him.

His skin is an almost cornflower blue and his eyes a very deep red. She raises a hand to graze her fingertips along the intricate markings on the cold skin of his arm and Loki shudders with pleasure.

Thea's mind races around a singular thought; Loki is beautiful.

She is silently examining Loki's skin, studying its hard, coldness and tracing the hundreds of swirling markings up his arm to his neck. Her eyes dart to his face and she smiles slightly at the look of pleasure on his face. Loki's eyelids are drooping, his head is tilted back with his mouth is open to allow for his somewhat laboured breathing.

"Your skin is more sensitive." She states in a low purr and Loki's eyes slide to meet hers. The feral look in them makes Thea smile in anticipation as her fingers continue tracing the patterns of his skin up his throat to his face. She tightens her grip on his jaw and leans in to kiss him while her fingers slide around into his soft hair.

Like a dam breaking its hold, Loki jerks into action and grips Thea's waist to pull her roughly against him as he deepens the kiss. As quickly as it happens, Loki's hands still and he pulls away to look into her eyes with obvious restraint.

"You're **sure** this doesn't bother you?" He asks breathlessly and Thea hooks a finger over the elastic waistband of his boxers and pulls them open as she casts her eyes down for a few seconds. She looks back up into his dark eyes with grin.

"Not at all."

Thea watches the slow answering grin spread across Loki's face before he descends on her lips to continue their kiss. His hands snap back to Thea's waist to bend her backwards and lay her down below him.

As his hands fan out to hold her wrists and tug them up above her head, Loki's cold lips trail down Thea's face and throat, leaving goose-bumps in their wake. He captures one nipple in his mouth, sucking hard, and Thea gasps at the sensation, arching her chest up to keep the contact.

Loki gives her one gentle kiss on her other nipple before continuing his descent, sliding his tongue down her midline, dipping into her belly button and further, to where she is aching for his attention.

Thea feels his cold, wet tongue run over and between her lips and she moans loudly. The mixed sensations of his coldness making her feel hot is both confusing, new and mind-blowing. Loki grips her hips and tilts them to better accommodate his intentions, moving her legs over his shoulders.

"Oh, shit!" She pants as she feels the pressure building in her abdomen already.

Loki's tongue is joined by one long, cool finger curling inside her and then another, making Thea whimper weakly. She feels the roughness of his tongue increase the pressure on her clit and Thea tries in vain to hang on longer before climaxing, but Loki seems to know exactly where and how to move against her to send her into oblivion.

Within seconds, Thea is screaming praise to a certain deity over and over as her body shudders in pleasure and Loki slows his movements. When she feels able to form a cohesive thought again, Loki crawls back up her body and kisses her lazily.

Thea sighs contentedly and smiles as she kisses him back and raises her hips to slide her wetness down the length of his cock. It's Loki's turn to moan lowly and he looks down at her in impressed surprise.

"More already?" He asks and Thea doesn't bother to answer him as she repeats the motion.

Loki grins wickedly down at her and grabs her hips to steady them.

"As the lady wishes." He says as he pushes himself inside her a couple inches.

Thea cries out in pleasurable relief and Loki swallows her cry with a kiss as he slides the rest of the way in. He gives her a few torturously long moments to adjust to his size and then he slowly pulls out almost all the way before slamming back inside to the hilt.

Loki repeats the move several times before Thea shoves his hip hard, forcing him sideways as she flips them over to reverse their positions. Thea sinks down onto him and lightly scrapes her fingernails up his chest to make him gasp as she leans down to kiss him fiercely and starts to ride him, rolling her hips forward with increasing tempo.

Loki grips Thea's hips to help her motions as his breathing hitches and he bites his lip in concentration.

Thea can feel her release building again but is determined to get Loki there first as she squeezes her vaginal muscles tight. She watches Loki's face contort as his fingers dig hard into her hips and he groans her name while his thrusts go wild and he convulses within her a second before she tenses and climaxes around him.

Thea collapses on top of Loki's chest as they both fight to catch their breath and then she rolls off to the side to pant beside him.

Thea quirks her head at Loki after a second.

"You're not blue anymore." She says and Loki looks down like he hadn't noticed.

"I must have gotten hot." He says with a chuckle and Thea laughs with him as she rolls back to rest her arms on his chest and kisses his lips sweetly before she grins wickedly.

"You certainly are." She says with another laugh as she looks around for a clock.

Loki rolls his wrist, produces Thea's phone from the ether and hands it to her.

"So convenient." She remarks as she blinks at the bright screen.

"Wow. It's gonna be sunrise soon. I think I need a power nap if you plan on continuing this through the day."

A chuckle rumbles in his chest as he gently pushes her head down onto it.

"I think I may need a short reprieve as well. Sleep, Darling."

Loki's skin is a comfortable cool against her heated skin and Thea finds herself drifting to sleep in seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry for the delay. I have no excuse except a lack of motivation to write ANYTHING but I had this chapter partially written before my hiatus. Enjoy!**

A few hours later, it's mid-morning and Thea wakes alone in Loki's over-sized, ornate bed. She stretches out across the emerald green silk sheets and looks around for her stolen joke of a dress, just for something to put on, but she finds a soft golden robe draped across the side of the bed in its place. Her purse is sitting next to the robe and Thea smirks at Loki's thoughtfulness.

Thea wraps herself in the luxuriously soft robe and races to the ensuite bathroom to freshen up and have a quick shower before venturing out of the room to find Loki.

Finger-combing her wet hair, Thea wanders towards the kitchen where she finds Loki leaning a hip against the white marble island, dressed in nothing but his suit pants as he sips his coffee and reads from a folded up newspaper.

Thea leans both elbows over the other end of the island and smirks at his profile.

"Looks delicious." She says and Loki turns to raise an eyebrow at her in question as she straightens and walks around the island to slide her hands up his taut torso. Thea stretches up on her toes to place a lingering kiss on Loki's lips as he puts his paper down on the counter.

"I _was_ referring to the coffee, but this is stealing my attention now." She says in a sultry voice as Loki's hands start untying the sash of her robe and he leans over to rumble in her ear.

"You are quite insatiable, my dear." He says with a grin as Thea's hands start unbuckling his belt and pushing on his hard stomach until his back bumps against the opposite counter edge.

"Complaints?" She asks knowingly as she kneels down before him and he grins down at her.

"Not a one." He answers half a second before inhaling sharply when Thea takes the head of his cock in her mouth.

Thea notes, Loki's hard grip on the kitchen counter when she uses one hand to stroke his length as her tongue swirls around his soft head.

Thea is starting to moan around him and Loki's breathing is coming in pants when a loud and annoyed voice bellows from across the large living room.

"Loki! I trust you had a rather grand night out."

Loki instantly whips his body around, with his back to Thor, shielding Thea from his approaching brother and Thea jumps to her feet in time to see Thor freeze upon entering the kitchen.

"LOKI! That is no way to treat a lady!" He says angrily as Thea clutches her robe closed and peeks around Loki arm and Loki turns towards his brother with a bashful smirk while zipping up the front of his pants.

"Sorry, the lady insisted." Thea says with a shrug in way of an apology and Thor freezes in his indignant anger.

"I sorta forgot that anyone else lived here." She cringes and looks up at the cameras as a thought occurs to her.

"Sorry Agent-dudes."

Loki is trying with little success to stop the laughter from bubbling up as he wraps his arms around Thea and walks them backwards towards his bedroom door.

"Maybe we'll continue this elsewhere." He says in a jovial tone.

Thor seems to be fighting the same impulse to laugh as he nods and watches them go and then laughs heartily when Loki jogs back to the coffeemaker to pour two cups of coffee and blinks himself out of the room.


End file.
